New Experiences
by Rosesdancinginmymind
Summary: Could you do a fic where Emma wants to have 'back door' sexy time with Regina, but Regina doesn't see that as an act befitting a Queen. Then Emma is able to convince her, and Regina ends up absolutely loving it - anonymous


_Could you do a fic where Emma wants to have 'back door' sexy time with Regina, but Regina doesn't see that as an act befitting a Queen. Then Emma is able to convince her, and Regina ends up absolutely loving it - anonymous_

_I don't own Once or its characters. Apologies for any mistakes and I hope you enjoy :) _

_M for reasons people. _

There's something Emma has wanted to try for a long time. She dreams about it. At work she finds herself drifting off and fantasising about it. She can't help it. Regina has a fantastic ass and Emma can't help but think about it.

She has a feeling Regina would love it. She just needs to convince her to try it. Emma loves pleasuring Regina and giving her the things she wants most.

One night as they roll around in bed Regina presses hot kisses to Emma's face and chest. Emma smiles letting herself revel in the passion of the moment. She runs her fingers up and down Regina's back gradually letting her hand slide lower and lower until she's grazing her girlfriend's tighter entrance.

Regina jumps when she feels Emma's fingers teasingly touching her back there. She's not surprised. Emma's always caressing her ass and brushing her fingers against her entrance whenever she can. Regina can't pretend she hates it because those exploratory touches drive her crazy with desire.

What stops her from giving in and exploring that particular realm of pleasure is that damn voice in her head. The one that rears up and tells her to be a queen and a lady.

She stills before looking at Emma, "What are you doing?"

Emma smiles hopefully up at her, "I was hoping maybe we could try it back there tonight?"

"Emma I can't," Regina replies.

Emma frowns, "Why not? You love it when I touch you there so why not take this leap with me?"

Regina looks down, "It's not something queens do."

Emma recognises that as a Cora-induced lesson. She quickly sits up before pulling her girlfriend into a hug. She kisses her lovingly, "Regina do you want to try it?"

Regina nods hesitantly and Emma continues, "Then that's what matters Regina. It doesn't matter whether you're a queen, a mayor or whatever. Sex is about what we want and what brings us pleasure. If you want it then you can tell me. Regina I love you and nothing we do in here just the two of us is wrong or 'unqueenly'. Trust me, I want to make you happy Regina and I know that you're going to love this."

Regina smiles before nodding again. She kisses Emma once more, "Okay we'll try it."

"You're sure?"

Regina nods, "I trust you Emma."

Emma smiles before going to their secret bedside drawer pulling out lube and their strap on. She sets them down before moving to her still slightly nervous girlfriend.

Emma leans in to kiss her passionately drawing out the kiss until Regina relaxes and begins to kiss her back. Regina is a great kisser and with every kiss Emma could give Regina the world just to have another one.

As they kiss Emma's hands trail down to Regina's breasts. She runs her hands teasingly around them until Regina arches her back up to get Emma to touch her. Emma grins into their kiss as she moves to twist and tease hardening nipples with her fingers.

She breaks their kiss then so she can hear Regina's wonderful breathy moans and whimpers. Emma uses her now free mouth to attach it to Regina's other breast. She continues nipping, touching and teasing them until Regina is squirming with arousal beneath her.

Regina watches her as she trails down between her legs. Emma grins seeing how aroused her girlfriend is. With a sudden move she flips her Regina over and straddles her thighs. She grins her own centre against one of Regina's thighs and the brunette moans loudly. Emma smiles again before dipping her head and taking a long slow lick of Regina's delicious wetness.

She continues drinking up the arousal there as Regina's hips twitch against her. With every move of her tongue Regina moans and Emma can hear her breathing growing rapid as she gets closer to the edge of desire. Emma slowly plunges one finger into her girlfriend's velvety walls feeling how they close around her finger. She thrusts a few more times before reaching with her free hand for the items on their bedside table.

She pours the lube on her fingers before slowly running her hand over the firm globes of her girlfriend's ass. She hears Regina's breath hitch as she slowly inserts one finger in. "Is this okay?" she asks.

"Oh god yes," Regina moans feeling a heady spike of pleasure as Emma adds another finger into her tighter entrance. With each massaging and twisting move of those fingers she feels a new rush of pleasure and she wishes she had let Emma try this before because it is incredible.

Emma smiles at Regina's response before reaching for their toy. She quickly puts it on before slowly withdrawing her fingers to a loud whine from Regina.

The whine ends though when Emma slips the strap on into Regina's tighter hole. "Oh fuck," Regina curses at the sudden onslaught of pleasure. She never dreamed it could feel this good but god it does.

"Good fuck or stop fuck?" Emma asks as she stills.

"As in don't you dare stop fuck!" Regina cries as she pushes back against Emma to try and get more. Emma complies inserting the strap on further as she thrusts against Regina's backside. It's an insanely hot sight to see the strap on inside of her girlfriend's gorgeous ass and she can feel her own arousal building up inside of her.

As Emma continues to thrust she moves her hand around to toy with Regina's throbbing clit. Regina cries out from the pleasure. She can feel Emma everywhere. Her ass. Her core and now her clit. Her desire and arousal is overwhelming her and she can feel her orgasm coming closer. It's unlike any she's had before. It's better and more intense.

With one final thrust of Emma's hips Regina lets herself tumble into orgasm, her wetness gushing out and coating her thighs and Emma's hand. She collapses onto the bed surrendering to the waves of pleasure that run through her entire body. She hears Emma's cry as she comes shortly after Regina and smiles lazily.

Emma pulls out of Regina and removes the strap on before draping herself sleepily over her girlfriend, "So how was that?"

Regina laughs turning her head to kiss Emma, "Oh god."

"That good huh?" Emma asks cockily as she stares at Regina who is gradually recovering. Regina nods scooting closer so she can press herself fully against Emma. She can still feel Emma's touches all over her and she doesn't want it to end.

"Remind me to try new things more often," she murmurs and Emma laughs heartily as she drops a kiss to Regina's forehead. "I'm sure I can think of a few more things for us to try."

_Thanks for reading :) _


End file.
